SUPERLOVE sleepy ice cream
by Pansito
Summary: . Panic channel . PANIC ch . esto es un fic absolutamente a base de ocio que NADIE debe leer por que no vale la pena... . ..NO, ESPEREN.. leanlo TTTT... es gracioso ... y advertencia... es LEMON yaoi explicito . as


ADVERTENCIA: LEMON (yaoi explicito... por semi-comico que sea --.--U).. si no gustan del lemon y quieren algo mas suave.. como shonen ai... esperen a que se me ocurra algo mas que escribir XD ...UUU

* * *

**SUPERLOVE Sleepy Ice Cream**

by Kyobi-kun >.0 ...en las noches de insomnio (entindase todas las noches ¬¬U) de los dias de semana...aqui congelada, son los ojos medio muertos, y para variar, sin escuchar los llamados de mi mamá... acompañada por mis queridos amigos Meguru y Pochi (mi celular y mi tamagotchi, que siempore estan juntos, unidos por un llavero XP), Mike (este computador amigo...ancianito, compaq presario 425, windows 95, sin internet obamente, sin parlantes, y sin lector de cd, pero aun asi, el mejor ademas de estar en mi habitacion y no al otro lado de la casa como los otros 2 computadores decentitos XP), y mi ICHIBAN, mi dulce y querido"amigo conejo peluche diabolico del inframundo(MR)", de peluche, casi pariente del pandita de Kana (no de panic), blankito y negrito con sus ojitos preciositos y sus orejitas plechiochashhh, que hise yo mismita, bla bla bla.. ---.---UUU ... disfruten este fanfic escrito por un engendro de la seminaturaleza ---.---UUU...ENJOY-0-!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi miro el suelo y se levanto de la bateria, dejando las baquetas donde quedaran.

"no se ustedes,pero yo necesito desesperadamene usar el baño" y se retiro de la sala.

"...hoo..bien...supongo que este es un descanso..." dijo resignadamente Meguru, saliendo de la apretada sala de ensayo, y se arrojo al sofa del pasillo. Tara y Tsubasa siguieron su ejemplo y se arrojaron al sofa junto a Meguru.

"...tengo sueño..."dijo tara a medio bostezo.

"AH! no ahora, tara...o...bien... como quieras...¬¬"dijo tsubasa viendo que tara ya se habia dormido sobre su hombro."... esperaremos a takumi para continuar o nos relajamos un poco?"

"pues... relajemonos un poco... no tenemos mucho que hacer sin tara ni takumi..." Meguru se levanto del sofa a buscar su mochila, y se volvio a arrojar al sofa. "quieres?" le ofrecio una barria de cereal a tsubasa.

"uuuhh!" tsubasa tomo la barrita y la abrio.

Por el pasillo paso un escarabajo. Tsubasa lo siguio con la mirada... el escarabajo iba con direccion al baño. De pronto, Takumi abrio la puerta del baño...

"TAKUMI, CUIDADOOO!"

Takumi se sobresalto y vio al escarabajo, cosa que lo hiso caer justo antes de pisar al pobre insecto.

"...ouch..." Takumi se levanto del suelo lentamente mientras se sobaba su cabeza, la cual habia chocado contra la pared del pasillo.

"oh.. lo siento.. casi lo haces flan..."tsubasa lo miro con cara de 'no me golpees, fue por un bien comun...'

"ah, claro... me dolio TTTT...me hacen un espacio?" takumi se paro frente al sofa y espero acciones de parte de los PANI. Nadie hiso nada..."hey... tambien quiero sentarme..."

"no cabes..." el ambiente de pereza era tanto que llegaba a ser contagioso...tsubasa dio una opcion. "despierta a tara y vamos a comer..."

"hhhhnnn... ne, tara, despierta.. comida... taraa...hey..." takumi hiso lo posible."por favor... de ti depende nuestra comida..."

"...ah?..." tara abrio un ojo..."que pasa?..."

"...si despiertas iremos a comer..." takumi lo miro con tal expresion suplicante que tara no se pudo oponer.

"hhhhhnnnnnuuuaaaaaaaaa..." tara se estiro exajeradamente hasta casi caer del sofa. "...bueno, vamos" Tara se levanto, y Meguru y tsubasa lo siguieron.

...Luego de una larga caminata buscando un lugar donde comer, se sentaron en el parque, aun con sus estomagos vacios.

"tengo hambre..." Dijo tara desparramado de espaldas sobre el fresco pasto del parque.

"pudimos haber comprado ramen en aquel local nada mas..." dijo Takumi sentandose en el pasto junto a tara. "fue lo mejor que encontramos..."

"...pero ALGUIEN no quiso..." dijo tara mirando con odio a tsubasa.

"aahh, LO SIENTO, si?.. pero he estado comiendo ramen toda la semana..." tsubasa se sento aproximadamente a un metro de takumi, enfrentandolo. Meguru se sento junto a el, y busco su tamagotchi (creanme, SI tiene uno, no es la obsesion del momento, tengo pruebas ¬¬U... va para kay y nao) , y encontro las barritas de cereal que correspondian a tara y a takumi.

"uuhhh! miren lo que tengooo!" los 3 miraron a meguru, quien sostenia las 2 barritas, que parecian ser mas atractivas que cualquier otra cosa del parque.

"...comida..."tsubasa le arrebato una de las barritas y comenzo a abrirla. Takumi tomo la otra barrita y le saco el envoltorio con tal rapidez que en 5 segundos, ya tenia la barrita en la boca.

"... TSUBASA! DAME LA MITAD DE ESA BARRITA!" meguru se abalanzo sobre tsubasa y le dio un mordisco gigante a su barrita.

"heeyy!" tsubasa miro lo poco y nada que quedaba de su barrita, y luego vio a meguru, quien apenas podia masticar la barrita que estaba dentro de su boca.

"HAHAHA!... te vaz a morir asi, haha" asi tsubasa se conformo con el minusculo trozo de barrita que le quedaba en la mano, viendo a meguru tratar de tragar.  
...Tara miro directamente a takumi, quien disfrutaba del espectaculo y de la barrita leeentameneeeeeente...

"takumi...me...das un trozito?" tara se levanto y quedo arrodillado frente a takumi. Takumi miro a tara... "quieres?...ven por ella..." Takumi se volvio a meter la barrita de cereal a la boca y esperó cualquier movimiento de parte de tara. Tara quedo mirando mas a takumi que a la barrita de cereal. Los puños de meguru, quien aun luchaba contra la barrrita de cereal, trataban de quirtarle la sonrisa burlona a tsubasa, quien se reia obsecionadamente de meguru mientras intentaba no ser golpeado. Tara estaba en coma mental, mientras takumi disfrutaba viendo su expresion de total ingenuidad y confusion...

PAANG

tara cayo sobre el peso de tsubasa... y luego de meguru...

"waahh!..." meguru se levanto rapidamente de tsubasa, temiendo romper a tara, tirandolo de un brazo para desenterrar a tara."...estas bien?"

"...ouch...eso creo" tara se levanto, se sacudio, y ya parado vio a lo lejos un cabello familiar que venia hacia ellos."Hey, chicos, Kana nos encontro!"

"KAANAAAAA!" grito meguru, mientras tara le daba la mano a takumi para que se levantara.

"oyyaaa, que hacen aqui?" kana saludo alegremente.

"etto...nos matamos de hambre...hasta comeriamos ramen" respondio tsubasa ironicamente.

"destruyeron a tara?" pregunto kana viendo unas gotas de sangre que cayeron de la mano de tara.

"ah?...ohhh..." fue la exprecion general de todos cuando miraron a la mano de tara, tenia un largo corte desde un poco mas arriba de la muñeca hasta sus nudillos.

"oh...creo que fui yo" tsubasa vio su pulsera que imitaba el alambre de puas."-...lo siento"

"no importa... tengo mas hambre que nada..." respondio tara tocando su herida, y luego pasandose la lengua por ella.

"tara!..no hagas eso! .!" ...takumi vio su propia mano..."uuups... me comi lo que era tu parte de barrita de cereal..." dijo takumi mirando el envoltorio que estaba en su mano, esperando a que saliera mas comida de ahi dentro.

"podemos ir a comer a la comida china de Yotoru, no?" kana habia dicho las palabras mas agradables de esa tarde. La comida china de Yotoru era uno de los lugares que jamas habrian visto caminando por la calle, pues es una comun casa con un minusculo letrerito diciendo "comida china".

"...SSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"tara exploto y corrio hacia la esquina del parque esperando a los demas.

"TARAA, ESPERANOSS!" takumi corrio hacia tara, seguido por los demas pani.

Camino al restaurante de comida china, tara vio un gran restaurante, con una seccion de helados fantastica...esto seria el postre de la comida china...y estaria el solo...y su helado.  
Todos entraron a una pequeña casa de dos pisos, y los recibio un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, alto, con una exprecion alegre y energica.

"OYAA! KANA-CHAAN!" el hombre saludo a kana como a un viejo hijo perdido.

"kana-chan? neeee...totemo kawaii!" dijo meguru tras el.

"vienen a servirse algo, supongo, no?" pregunto el hombre "Yotoru-chaaann!"

"huh?" el supuesto yotoru se asomo a la puerta."ohayoo, pannii! vinen a comer, vamos, pasen"

"kana dijo que habian comprado el local frente al parque, que paso con eso?" preguno maguru sentandose en una mesa junto a los panii.

"ah, si...pero decidimos arrendarlo...en fin... que pediran?"

"lo mismo de siempre, supongo..." propuso tsubasa.

"si, todos de acuerdo?" meguru preguntó al grupo, quienes asintiron afirmativamente.

Luego de estar aproximadamente una hora comiendo y conversando, los pannii se retiraron del local, con direccion a sus casas... ya era tarde, y se oscurecia. tsubasa se fue a su casa. Meguru ,un rato despues, se despidio y se fue tambien...solo quedaron kana, takumi y tara.

"y que haran ustedes,chicos?"pregunto kana.

"etto...no lo se.. que haras tu,takumi?" respondio insatisfactoriamente tara.

"no lo se...¬¬U" respondio casi mas insatisfactoriamente que tara...

"...bien... supongo... que los invito a comer helado a mi casa!0" dijho alegremente tara.

"a tu casa?"pregunto kana

"...helado?..."pregunto tambien takumi.

"sip, vi un local de helados por alla, podemos comprar toneladas de helado y comerlo en mi casa!"

"ok...suena divertido . " acepto kana

"ok, cuenta conmigo 0 " respondio seguidamente takumi

Y los tres se dirigieron al restaurante, y compraron una gran cajita de helado, Para luego tomar un taxi a la casa de tara. Ya en casa de tara, kana se arrojo a un sofa, tara se arrojo al sofa tambien, y takumi sirvio el helado.

"gracias por ayudarme ¬¬U..."dijo takumi entregandoles el helado a tara y kana.

"no hay de que" dijo tara comiendo una gran cucharada de helado.

" no se como puedes comer de esa manera despues de haber comido tanto en el restaurante" dijo kana viendo como tara deboraba el helado.

"realmente... yo tampoco... lo mas seguro es que te enfermes del estomago, taraaa" dijo takumi viendo tambien a tara como si fuera un entretnido programa de television.

"naaahh... como crees, yo no me enfermo, soy inmune al helado!." respondio tara mientras comia, y takumi prendia la television. "espera, dejala donde estaba!" dijo haciendo señas para que takumi volviera el canal.

Luego de unas horas de hablar y ver la television y a tara comer mas helado, fueron ya las 11 de la noche.

"hey, chicos, creo que debo irme...es tarde y tengo que salir mañana temprano." dijo kana tomando su chaqueta y dirigiendose a la puerta.

"ok, cuidate" dijo tara

"haha,mejor cuidate tu, deja de comer helado...bai baii"

"baii" dijeron tara y takumi en coro.

Takumi llego a la puerta del departamento de tara. Habia terminado por darse cuenta que quedaria dormir en su casa esa noche. Y fue a comprar una gran botella de jugo natural :3 ... Takumi abrio la puerta, y se encontro con tara desparramado perezosamente en el sofa, con una mano sobre su estomago y la otra colgando hacia el suelo. Tara reacciono al sonido de la puerta y levanto la cabeza para ver a takumi.

"...hn?...neeeee...takuuuuuuumi..." dijo tara botando nuevamente su cabeza entre los cojines.

"...que haces?" pregunto takumi mirando tara...

"...tengo sueño..."

"hhmm, pues... vamos a dormir." takumi se sirvio un graan vazo de jugo. Tara se levanto de un salto, le quito el vazo a takumi, se bebio la mitad del jugo, dejo el vazo sobre la mesa y se fue en direcion a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra...

"...parece que el helado le afecto el cerebro..." dijo takumi viendo todo el recorrido de tara desde el sofa a su habitacion, cuando casi se estrella contra el marco de la puerta. Takumi se dirijio a la habitacion con el vazo restaurado, y lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche. Tara estaba con aspecto de osito de peluche mirando cada uno de los movimientos de takumi, iluminados tan solo por la vaga luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

"... que te ocurre?" pregunto takumi mirandolo con curiosidad en la oscuridad.

"ah?..nada... por que preguntas?"

"ha.. no, por nada. Solo queria asegurarme." respondio takumi sentandose junto a tara. Se miraron fijamente durante un largo rato, que presionaba a takumi cada vez mas...

"..." takumi se arrojo sobre tara y beso delicadamente sus labios, tratando de contener sus deseos de mas. Tara miro con ojos inocentes a takumi y lo abrazo, devolviendole el beso, esta vez para explorar con cada uno de sus sentidos a takumi, quien empujo a tara con su cuerpo hasta hacerlo quedar bajo el.

"takumi..." Tara no estaba seguro si esto se trataba de un simple juego o no. Intento ver el rostro de takumi para despejar sus dudas, pero no vio mas que su perfil en la oscuridad.

"...no...ahora..." takumi callo a tara con su dedo indice y le dio un pequeño beso para asegurarse de sellar sus labios, y luego comenzo a besar su cuello, mientras le desabrochaba la camiza para marcar un camino de besos a travez de su torso. Tara se dejo manipular por takumi hasta que llego hasta el broche de sus jeans. Rapidamente, antes de que takumi pudiera continuar, tara maneobro para dejar a takumi bajo su cuerpo. Le dio un calido beso, se termino de sacar la camiza, y, acompañado de un leve ritmo que acompañaba su acto, comenzo a darle el mismo ritual de besos que takumi le habia enseñado, esta vez abriendo el cierre de la polera de mangas largas que tenia puesta. Esta vez, tara se propuso llegar mas lejos que takumi, logrando desabrochar sus pantalones.Takumi sumegido en su propio mundo de placeres, con su polera abierta, sintio el aliento de tara en su cintura, preguntandose cuales serian los proximos movimientos de su amante.

"...ta..kumi..." Tara mordisqueaba los boxers de takumi "yo...te respeto..." tara subio a besar la boca entreabirta de takumi, y le susurro "...y tambien mi limitacion de derechos...heh..."

"nee...entiendo"

"es esto un juego?... o..."

"que te dice tu corazon?"

"..." tara escucho los fuertes y rapidos latidos de su corazon "...muchas cosas..."

Takumi beso a tara, levantando a tara hasta sentarlo frente a el.

"y que te dicen mis labios?"

"...que despeje mis dudas..." tara volvio a devolverle el beso a takumi, como si fuera un agradecimiento, mientras se abria sus propios pantalones, y bajaba lentamente sus boxers, llevando el ritmo de takumi, quien imitaba el ejemplo de tara. Entonces tara empujo a takumi sobre la cama, para besarlo nuevamente, exitandoce cada vez mas al sentir las partes de takumi rozar sus caderas...no podia esperar mas... no habia nada que esperar.

"ta...ku..." el "mi" se extinguio en medio del ritmico baile que daban estos dos cuerpos. "...haslo...haslo ya..."

Tara lamio la mejilla de takumi, takumi dio un gemido. Era hora. Ninguno de los dos lo habia hecho antes de esa manera, pero supieron seguir sus instintos, infalibles al estar aliados con ansias de amor, y no solo de satisfaccion fisica, como los pequeños juegos de ls famosos fanservice. Tara tenso todo su cuerpo al sentir que takumi se acercaba a penetrarlo. Takumi tambien tenso su cuerpo, y sin ritual alguno mas que los ritmicos movimientos de su cuerpo, comenzo su entrada a tara. Tara dio un gemido de dolor y placer, sintiendo por primera vez lo que era "el dolor del amor", que habia mencionado Tsubasa alguna vez...no precisamente refirienose a eso, pero la imagen que tara habia hecho a si mismo, era bastante original. Takumi continuo su entrada, con un ritmo cada vez mas ansioso.

"...estas bien?..."

"...c...continua..." El dolor de tara no era rival contra su sentimiento de placer y amor hacia el alma que se entrelasaba con el. Takumi llego al limite de lo que su cuerpo podia llegar, y resistio ahi. El agujero de tara comenzo a ceder, haciendo sufrir a takumi, pero este queria sufrir junto a tara su mismo dolor. Finalmente, tara no resistio mas, y comenzo a separar su cuerpo de las partes de takumi. Takumi entendio, y comenzo su retirada. Ya fuera de Tara, takumi abraso con todas sus fuerzas a Tara, asegurandose de que fuera completamente suyo, al menos esa noche. En medio del dolor, el placer, el cansancio, y la segura y calida proteccion del abrazo de takumi, Tara se durmio con su cabeza reposada en el pecho de su pareja.

Takumi desperto, aproximadamente una hora despues, era recien el comeizo de la madrugada. Sintio la respiraion del cuerpo que reposaba sobre el. Sintio una brisa fria, la ventana estaba abierta. Takumi tomo a duras penas un cobertor de la cama, para cubrir el cuerpo de tara y el suyo. Tara sintio el movimiento, y abrio sus ojos, dando a Takumi una mirada aun durmiente.

"...duerme, Tara, aun es temprano..." Tara no opuso resistensia alguna,y retiro su cabeza del pecho de Takumi, para acurrucarse bajo el calido abrazo de Takumi. Takumi vio los hermosos ojos de tara mirarlo por unos segundos antes de dormise.

Takumi sintio a tara moverse, y levantarse de la cama. Omitio los sonidos por un momento, pero sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente al sentir el sonido del vomito caer al excusado. Takumi, aun sobresaltado, se levanto de un golpe y fue a ver a tara. Efectivamente, tara se habia enfermado del estomago... Takumi se arrodillo y le masajeo levemente su espalda... Dio un gran suspiro... tendria que cuidar de tara...quien dijo que una noche asi seria perfecta? -----.----UUUU

owari .U

by Kyobi-kun .

OK,les gusto?... fue un inento de fanfic, por que aunque fue entretenido, no es muy bueno...en fin...es lo que un cyborg como yo puede hacer. YA SE VIENE SADISTICLOVE SLEEPY ICE CREAM .UUUU(en vias de desarrollo --.--), la version panikku channel del superlove SIC...comentarios, aporte, comentarios destructivos o aportivos,y tomatasos a ... mi (me hago responsable por cualquier daño... u.u)...neee...eso es todo, amigos... bai baii! ...me voy a doirmir a mi camita porque tengo sueño...siempre... aunque no pueda dormir sin leer o escribir antes... el sueño es eterno ---.----zZ... como la sed... EN fin...bye! .

Kyobi-kun..


End file.
